


Prise de conscience

by Voracity



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Rough Sex, Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:37:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7993846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity/pseuds/Voracity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ken a changé beaucoup trop vite pour comprendre comment fonctionne son corps, ses besoins et comment y remédier. Mais il n'est pas seul et saura se tourner vers qui de droit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prise de conscience

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai écrit ce OS sur du papier de ticket de caisse (il avait été jeté à la poubelle alors qu'il y avait une sacrée longueur. Je supporte pas le gâchis)
> 
> Je trouve que, malgré le potentiel important de ce fandom, il n'y a pas grand-chose. Tentons d'y remédier~
> 
> Disclaimer : L'univers de Tokyo Ghoul appartient à Sui Ishida.
> 
> Bonne lecture~
> 
> Corrigé par cyndilines.

Kaneki se mordit la lèvre à se l'en arracher. Le sang qui coulait sur son menton lui donna autant envie de vomir qu'une certaine excitation. C'était l'habituel combat entre sa partie humaine et sa partie goule. Le déchirement ordinaire.

Il entrouvrit un œil, faisant face aux deux yeux noirs et bordés de vaisseaux gonflés sous la peau.

Il était facile d'exciter Shuu, particulièrement lorsqu'on répondait au doux nom de Kaneki Ken.

Ce dernier se laissait entièrement faire, amusé par le besoin de domination de la part de son amant.

Il n'allait pas non plus s'en plaindre, n'ayant pas énormément d'expérience dans la chose. Pour ne pas dire aucune.

Une langue chaude lapa son menton, recueillant les gouttes de sang sans en rater une seule.

La sensation se répercutant dans tout son corps, le faisant presque ronronner. Et ce fut pire lorsque cette bouche s'égara sur sa gorge, s'attardant parfois en des suçons appuyés.

Il en sortira marqué, une fois de plus, devant cacher le haut de son corps sans soulever le moindre soupçon. C'était pas facile, surtout avec la naïveté de de Hinami qui posait toujours les questions qui gênait. Et bien comme il le fallait.

Il enfouit sa main dans les mèches soyeuses, tirant un peu dessus au rythme de ses hanches qui bougeaient par réflexe.

Les ongles de Shuu s'accrochaient à son bassin, s'enfonçant un peu plus à chaque mouvement, se frayant un chemin à travers les vêtements afin de trouver la peau, faisant ainsi couler encore plus de sang.

Pas d'étreinte sans ce liquide, chez les goules. Évidemment, ce n'était pas une obligation, mais leurs instincts étaient trop puissants pour qu'ils tentent de les refréner. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si ils risquaient une hémorragie interne ou autre, avec leur régénération quasi-instantanée. Alors, il laissait faire. Il se laissait faire.

Depuis son « intermède » avec Jason, il jouait le gros dur, il camouflait ses faiblesses, ses moments de doute, sous des masques, des sourires ironiques et des menaces. Il jouait les mâles dominants, pour oublier. Pour oublier qu'il était à moitié humain, que la présence d'un organe de goule avait changé sa vie et, pire, son être.

En effet, en plus d'être devenu une goule suite à la transplantation, il avait hérité de caractéristiques plus… féminines. Merci Lize. Merci Dr Kano.

Haletant sous les coups de langue invasifs, Kaneki sourit en se rappelant comment il avait découvert ça. Sur le coup, il n'avait pas sourit, évidemment. Il avait hurlé, brisé des meubles et le gourmet, auprès de qui il aurait glané des renseignements.

De tout son cercle, il était le plus cultivé et le plus intéressé par sa personne. Même si c'était pour le boulotter.

Son cœur accéléra lorsque la langue s'envola autour de sa verge alors que les ongles arrachaient toujours plus de chair, griffant les cuisses.

Il avait surgi en pleine nuit, lors d'une des parties de chasse de gourmet, complètement affolé, l'air si perdu qu'on l'aurait cru redevenu humain.

C'est cette impression plus que le reste qui convainquit Tsukiyama de tendre l'oreille et de laisser son gibier de premier choix s'enfuir.

Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux auparavant, ils avaient une relation basée sur une espèce de confiance qui ne leur avait jamais fait défaut.

Kaneki était les bras, Shuu la tête, le reste de l'équipier formait le corps.

Oui, bon, ça formait une image d'unijambiste, mais l'idée était là.

Il creusa le dos alors qu'il se sentait partir de plus en plus loin, normalement la chevelure si soignée, tirant sur les mèches, les arrachant parfois.

Ses lèvres n'étaient plus qu'un bouillie sanglante à force d'être maltraitée par ses dents, le sang recouvrant tout le bas de son visage.

C'est donc dans un squat miteux et puant que Ken harcela de questions Shuu qui lui répondait patiemment, avec ce ton posé et ce petit sourire en coin qui allait en s'accentuant.

Si il n'avait pas eut un tel besoin de réponse, il l'aurait sans doute explosé contre le mur, repeignant ainsi la pièce aux tons fadasses.

Mais il n'en fit rien.

C'est ainsi qu'il découvrit que certains points étaient vrais : les goules étaient plus proches des animaux qui ne l'était l'Homme.

En effet, en plus de leurs sens accrus, ils étaient dotés de chaleurs et autres phéromones indicateurs.

Et il semblerait que Lize avait oublié de lui en parler, lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés en tête à tête.

D'autres diraient que c'est normal, ce n'était pas la vraie Lize, donc c'était normal qu'elle ne puisse le prévenir des potentiels effets secondaires de cette greffe imprévue.

Mais lui _savait_.

Pire, il en était _persuadé_.

Shuu le croyait, lorsqu'il le mentionnait. Il était sans doute le seul. Peu importe. Au moins, il y avait quelqu'un.

Il ouvrit la bouche, en un cri silencieux, la tête rejetée en arrière dans un angle douloureux, le souffle coupé, tandis que ses cuisses s'écartaient toujours plus, laissant toujours plus d'espace au bassin étroit de Shuu.

Ces explications ne s'étaient pas arrêté là, après tout, Kaneki en avait interrompu le repos du gourmet et, même si il était l'un des rares privilégiés à y survivre, il fallait quand même payer. Et quoi de mieux que de mettre les informations en pratique ?

-Tu sens tellement bon, Kaneki-kun, lui avait-il soufflé en guise de préambule.

Toutes les situations qu'il avait vécu jusque là, les coups qu'il avait reçu, n'avaient pas suffi pour ce qui s'était suivi.

Jusqu'à très récemment, Ken avait pu différencier chaque morceau de sa vie par des facettes de sa personnalité.

Il y avait le premier Kaneki, aux cheveux noirs, aux deux yeux, l'humain.

Il y avait le deuxième Kaneki, aux cheveux noirs, borgne, la goule.

Il y avait le troisième Kaneki, aux cheveux blancs, aux deux yeux, la goule mangeuse de goule.

Et… pouvait-il prétendre à l'existence d'une quatrième Kaneki ?

Un aux cheveux blancs, aux deux yeux, recouverts de cicatrices à différents stades, à l'attitude séductrice et recouvert de différents fluides…

Le Kaneki de Tsukiyama.

Celui qui se laissait briser par des étreintes bestiales et passionnées où ils fracassaient des meubles et ils finissaient en charpie.

Ses ongles noirs martyrisèrent la nuque du gourmet lorsque les coups de bassin paraissaient l'ouvrir en deux, traçant des sillons qui disparaîtront bien vite, peut-être même avant la fin de leur étreinte.

Ce sera toujours ça de moins dont s'inquiéter.

Oh, ils pourraient sans doute en parler à leur entourage -qui devait s'en douter- mais Kaneki n'en avait pas encore. C'était une autre anormalité qu'il devait endosser et composer avec.

Son bassin se fêla sous la prise féroce alors qu'ils jouissaient l'un après l'autre.

C'était vraiment destructeur.


End file.
